Nie ten, co trzeba
by Tyvara
Summary: Wysyp sugerowanych hetów, szczególnie Gray/Erza. Miniaturka, w której Lucy jest tą trzecią.


Od samego początku wydawał się... intrygujący.

Lucy westchnęła, wpatrując się smętnie w szklankę z napojem, który zamówiła, a który jakoś dziwnie nie miał smaku. Nauczyła się wreszcie, że Gray albo nie dostrzegał spojrzeń, które mu posyłała, albo interpretował je zupełnie inaczej niż powinien. Już prędzej Natsu, którego raczej niewielu podejrzewało o powagę, zdawał się lepiej łączyć ze sobą pewne fakty niż ich czarnowłosy towarzysz z drużyny. To jeszcze bardziej frustrowało Lucy – bardzo często chodzili ze sobą na misje, a to Natsu częściej z nią rozmawiał i wydawał się bardziej rozluźniony, gdy szli razem z tyłu grupy, pełniąc rolę straży. Blondynka westchnęła. Zupełnie nie o to jej chodziło. To z Grayem chciała iść na końcu grupy i opowiadać sobie nawzajem dowcipy. Pragnęła wywoływać uśmiech na jego zazwyczaj poważnej twarzy i lepiej go lepiej poznać.

Kolejne westchnienie. Do pewnego momentu wszystko wydawało się dużo łatwiejsze niż obecnie. Byli drużyną, drużyną Natsu, w której skład wchodziła ona sama, Natsu, Erza, Happy i Gray właśnie. Na paru misjach nawet zdarzyło jej się dotykać maga lodu – nierzadko ratował ją, osłaniał własnym ciałem. Lucy do tej pory czuje gorąco na wspomnienie torsu Graya przy jej plecach, jego dłoni gwałtownie ściskających ją, by uchronić przed upadkiem i niebezpieczeństwem.

- Chcesz się bić, przypalony móżdżku?!

- Najpierw załóż gacie, zboczeńcu!

Lucy podniosła głowę i zaczęła dyskretnie podziwiać mięśnie Graya. Wpadła po uszy, ale doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę, że to nie miało żadnego znaczenia. On nie patrzył na nią w _ten _sposób, chociaż bardzo tego chciała, a do tego nie miała doświadczenia z chłopakami. Od samego początku zdawała sobie sprawę, że wokół Graya zawsze będą kręcić się jakieś dziewczyny – i choć wcale im się nie dziwiła, czuła ukłucie zazdrości za każdym razem, gdy z którąś rozmawiał. W pewnym momencie była zazdrosna nawet o Erzę. To w końcu na widok jej łez Gray tak się wściekł i poprzysiągł zemstę przeciwnikowi. To z Erzą był bliżej niż z nią kiedykolwiek. To Erzy dotyku łaknął w sytuacjach niezagrażających życiu i to Erzy słuchał jak nikogo innego, a Lucy widziała, że niekoniecznie tylko ze strachu. Dostrzegała ten błysk w oku, gdy na nią patrzył i nieznaczne uniesienie kącików ust, gdy najsilniejsza kobieta Fairy Tail pojawiała się w pobliżu.

Roześmiała się cicho, lecz z goryczą. Upadła tak nisko, że była zazdrosna o _Erzę._ Erzę, która była jej przyjaciółką i nie robiła nic, co dałoby Lucy jakikolwiek powód do przypuszczeń, że starała się zwrócić na siebie uwagę chłopaka, na którym zależało blondynce. Erza nie zachowywała się w ten sposób. Lucy o tym wiedziała, dlatego mogła czuć tylko wstyd, gdy przeszywało ją ukłucie zazdrości na widok tej dwójki razem. Nie dość, że zakochała się w nieodpowiednim chłopaku, to jeszcze wylądowała w jakimś pokręconym trójkącie!

Musiała zmienić swój pogląd, gdy pojawiła się Juvia. Ich układ z trójkąta stał się czworokątem, albo i posiadał jeszcze więcej kątów, o których istnieniu Lucy nie miała pojęcia. Czasem pragnęła przyznać rację Juvii, gdy ta traktowała blondynkę jak rywalkę w miłości. Patrzyła na nią i chciała też móc tak jawnie okazywać uczucia, nawet jeśli byłyby one nieodwzajemnione. Lucy zazdrościła i była zazdrosna – chciałaby wykazywać się taką odwagą, ale jak widać nawet miesiące w gildii Fairy Tail nie wystarczyły, by przestała być tchórzem. A do tego Juvia cały czas kręciła się koło Graya, jakby była pewna swego! W dodatku, choć Lucy starała się nad tym zapanować, Gray stawał się powoli jej obsesją. Wiedziała, że powinna coś zrobić, nim będzie za późno.

Nagle wpadła na pewien pomysł. Spojrzała na maga lodu. Rozmawiał wesoło z Erzą, a oboje wpatrywali się w siebie z wyraźnym ożywieniem i rozmawiali, gwałtownie gestykulując. Nie wyglądało to jednak na kłótnię ani wstęp przed użyciem przemocy (Lucy przemknęło przez myśl, że mimo wszystko walka fizyczna to dziwny sposób na okazywanie sobie zainteresowania w relacji damsko-męskiej). Parę stolików dalej siedziała Juvia i patrzyła na nich z zazdrością. Lucy szybko przemyślała wszystkie za i przeciw. Zastanawiała się, z kim widok Graya będzie dla niej mniej gorzki. Po chwili skarciła się w myślach. _Przecież to nie mi ma być dobrze, tylko Grayowi. To on powinien być ważniejszy niż ja_, westchnęła, po czym znów pogrążyła się w zadumie. Jakiś czas później wstała i szybko podeszła do czarnowłosego, na chwilę przerywając jego rozmowę z Erzą. Gdy odciągnęła go od uszu postronnych, wyszeptała mu parę słów do ucha, po czym szybko odeszła. Gray stał tam jeszcze chwilę, po czym odwrócił się. Lucy z bólem serca obserwowała jego jaśniejsze niż zwykle oczy i postawę, z której biła radość. Podszedł do Erzy, również powiedział jej coś do ucha. Ta zarumieniła się, ale natychmiast odzyskała nad sobą kontrolę i podniosła się, a potem opuściła gildię razem z Grayem. Lucy, nie patrząc w ich kierunku, ruszyła w stronę stolika Juvii. Dziewczyna spojrzała na nią zdziwiona i wściekła, ale Lucy tylko machnęła ręką i mruknęła:

- I tak nie miałyśmy szans. Chodź.

Juvia, o dziwo, wstała i posłusznie poszła za Lucy. Usiadły przy barze.

- Miruś, dwa razy zestaw rozpaczy. Dużo. I szybko.

Juvia tylko przytaknęła.


End file.
